


Night

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: 没有意义的小短文。灵感来源于安守本分，这是我很喜欢的一首歌。“无情是你的本性。”“无情是你的反应。”
Relationships: Maekar I Targaryen/Baelor "Breakspear" Targaryen, Maekar I Targaryen/Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers





	Night

吱呀一声，少年伸手推开了木门，保持沉默地缓步走入大厅。  
霎时间，映入眼帘的是一片漆黑，他半眯起眼瞳，仔细地扫了一眼周围，便发现了漆黑里唯一的亮光，一位身穿白裙的银发少女静静地伫立在巨大的落地窗前。  
少女纯白的衣裙与清幽的月色融为一体，垂在雪白的肩膀上的细密的银白卷发好似熔化白银般闪耀灿烂，那如冬日霜雪般纯洁的柔滑肌肤仿佛浸在朦胧的夜色之中，散出冷冽的光，那双深邃迷人的丁香眼瞳在漆黑寂静的宴厅里闪烁着幽光，忽明忽暗，气氛一片沉寂，好似被黑云笼罩。  
“王太后殿下。”  
一道熟悉而阴沉的声音打断了少女的思绪，Maella转过身来，一言不发地注视着Brynden。  
Brynden快步走近Maella，在距离她不到十英寸的地方停下。  
因为两人的距离很近，他能够闻到她身上带着的淡淡幽香，像是清淡的紫丁香与苦涩的黄玫瑰交融而成，与她的气质相符。  
他微微俯下身，伸手握住了她的左手，体会着那如丝绸般柔滑光洁的感触，轻柔地在她雪白的左手上落下一吻。  
Maella看着Brynden，对他轻声道，“公爵，起来吧。”  
“谢谢您的恩典，王太后殿下。”Brynden直起身来，他苍白的面容上露出一个礼节性的微笑。  
在听见他的话后，Maella的身体微微颤抖，像是风中摇曳的水仙。  
“您难道不喜欢王太后这个称谓吗？”  
她怎么可能会喜欢？  
几乎是立刻，她在心里作出了答复。  
“但是，您看起来并不爱你的丈夫，不是吗？”Brynden轻声问道。“您一直回避面对现实。”  
“你为什么会这样认为？”Maella不满地质问道，“是因为我谋害了他，还是因为我对他的态度冷淡疏离？”  
“人们不就喜欢传闻这些吗？”Maella自嘲一笑，神情黯然，“听得多了，有时候我也会怀疑，我是否爱他。”  
“因为，您与我一样，都是弑亲者。”Brynden以一种意味深长的眼神注视着Maella。“所以，我认为我们的情感能够互相理解。”  
“你—”Maella压抑不住愤怒，差点就要将咒骂脱口而出。待她反应过来后，温声说道，“是啊，我们都是弑亲者。”  
她精致的容颜上露出些许落寞，似乎想起了什么不愉快的事。“请继续讲下去。”  
“王太后殿下，您对Baelor王子的感情，究竟是什么样的呢？”Brynden认真地盯着Maella看，用深沉而坚定的声音问道，好似森林里呼啸而过的晚风。  
Maella沉默地注视着Brynden，那双深邃的丁香眼瞳里似有流萤飞舞，散出幽幽的光，显得愈发清冷。  
片刻，她微启樱唇，声音好似清冽冰凉的月光，“公爵，我已经知晓了你的意思。”  
“我的确不爱他。比起丈夫，我更愿意称他为兄弟。”Maella苦笑着说，“这样的答复，你满意了吗？”  
“我想听您讲的，并不是这句话。”Brynden淡淡地道，“您还是没有面对自己的真心。”  
Maella静静地注视着Brynden，那双深邃的丁香眼瞳里透着一丝猜忌。  
Maella忽而轻声笑了，娇俏的面容上浮现出甜美的笑容，像是生长在寒冷的冬日里的柔韧的花朵，此刻，透明的泪水却顺着她白皙的脸颊滑落。  
其实，她早就不清楚自己对Baelor的感觉了。她知道，他对于自己来说很重要。人总是这样不懂得珍惜，直到失去了，才明白后悔。每当Maella回想起往事时，那些美好的时光都化作了锋利的刀刃，向她柔弱的心脏刺去。  
Baelor总是那般温和善良，包容理解Maella的缺陷不足，他从来都没有对她粗暴过，无条件的一直对她好。与之相反的是，她因为畏惧，总是回避他的好意，用冷漠无情回报他的温柔真挚。  
她只记得，他为她带来了温暖明媚的阳光，照亮了她黯淡无光的人生。Baelor，是像梦境里走出来的人，是她只能够仰望，永远无法触碰到的太阳。很多时候，明明他就陪在她身边，她却觉得他离她遥远极了，怎么也无法够到。所以，她才无法想象自己与他相爱的场景吧，那发自内心的恐惧阻拦了她想要接近他的脚步。  
如果，当初她能够再勇敢一点，两人之间是否就不会留下那么多遗憾。  
其实，神明已经给过她无数次机会，只是她没能把握住而已。  
是她亲手将那触手可及的幸福推开，不断的去伤害她本该爱护的人。  
即使Baelor已经离去半年多了，Maella仍无法忘怀他坚毅的面容和英勇的身影，以及温和的笑容。  
他们有八个孩子，但却没有一个孩子继承了Baelor的良好性情，即使是与他容颜相仿的瓦拉尔和马塔瑞斯，也没有他的温柔真城，马塔瑞斯太过优柔寡断，而瓦拉尔却冲动鲁莽。  
直到Baelor死于意外，Maella也没能对他说出那句“我爱你” 。很多时候，一时的错过将变作深藏心底的遗憾。不论她对他的爱是否可以被称作爱情，但Maella很清楚，在她得知他即将要离她而去时，心底那火热得快要涌出的感情，一定是她对他的爱意。  
可是，当学士将Maella带到重伤的Baelor床前时，她颤抖着握住他的手，晶莹的泪水顺着白皙的脸颊无声的滑落，滚烫着她雪白的肌肤，数次张合唇畔，吐出的话语却只有一句，“对不起。”  
纵使心中千言万语，眼里万千思绪，她却不知从何说起。  
她对不起他。这是Maella当时唯一的想法。  
为什么呢？Maella仍不明白，为何Baelor即使被她伤害，却仍旧可以微笑着安慰她，让她不要因自己伤心。  
Baelor真的很傻，傻到让Maella心疼不已。  
他用自己的一生贯彻了骑士精神，是当之无愧的典范，勇敢无畏，正直善良，人们都认为他会成为未来的明君，如果没有她因为误会而捅伤了他的话。  
她很想对他大声喊道，是我害了你，是我造成了你的死亡。请不要原谅我，抱着对我的怨恨去天国吧。  
如果Baelor是怀着对Maella的怨恨离开人世的话，也许她就不会如此愧疚。但他离开人世前的最后一句话却仍是宽慰她的话。“我—我从未怪过你，Maella。”  
“不要为我伤心，请幸福的活下去。”  
“Maella，我—我爱你。”  
Baelor闭上双眼，安静地吐出了最后一口气。  
学士走上前，探看了Baelor的鼻息，紧接着，他神情严肃，庄重地大声宣布道，“Baelor王子已经踏上了前往天国的道路。”  
那一刻，Maella像是精致的人偶般呆立在原地，没有任何反应，清丽容颜显得没有灵魂，好似只剩下空躯壳，唯剩无法停止的泪水像断了线的珍珠般滚落，打湿了他失去血色的苍白面容。  
如果不是Brynden及时扶住了Maella，她估计会直接往后摔去。  
她坐在床边，怔怔地注视着他的面容。  
他再也不会坐起身，温柔地将她抱入怀里，轻轻地唤一句“Maella”，伸手为她拭去泪珠，耐心地哄她开心。  
想到这里，Maella的心里好似空缺了一块，怎么也无法填补。再也不会有一个人，会在她悲伤时安静地陪伴在她身边，包容她的所有缺点，并认为任性的她很可爱。  
Maella缓步走近Brynden，抬手抚上他的苍白脸颊，轻轻触碰着那刺目的红色胎记。那双深邃的丁香眼瞳里有金色光芒在跳动，好似不熄的烈焰。忽而，她轻启红唇，开口说道，“血鸦公爵，我认为这个称号与你真是般配极了。”  
“你还记得吗？人们是如何称呼我的？”Maella唇角微弯，勾起一抹好看的弧度。  
“血腥女王。”Brynden淡淡地说，他的神情晦明难辨，幽暗的烛光衬得他左脸的胎记更加可怖。“人们都认为你丈夫的死，是你恶意造成的。”  
“是啊。血腥女王与血鸦公爵，难道不是绝佳的配对吗？”Maella缓缓地说，她笑得灿烂，剔透的泪珠像是冰凉的泉水般涌出眼眶，滴在纯白的衣裙上，留下一小片水渍。“你和我都亲手杀害了应该爱护珍惜的人。”  
她的声音像是生于森林里的夜莺般清脆悦耳，像吟唱般宣布了这一“虚假”的事实。  
难以言喻的悲伤像是冰冷苦涩的海水般把她包围，将她淹没，使她窒息，除了无尽的绝望外，什么都无法感到。  
这间装饰华丽的宫殿无声的陷入了寂静之中。  
谁也没有去打破这可怕的寂静。他想让她冷静一些，只好温柔地揽住她纤细的腰肢，让她将头埋在自己宽厚的胸膛里放声哭泣。  
他知道，她已经将悲伤的情绪在心中压抑了很久，没有人能让她依靠，就像沉浮不定的水中百合，除了逼迫自己坚强起来外，再没有其他选择了。直到今日，她才得到了将内心所有的不满发泄出去的机会。  
过了好久，Maella才轻轻推开了Brynden，让两人保持着合适的距离。  
“你愿意成为我的情人吗？血鸦公爵。”Maella抬起头来，认真地注视着Brynden的深邃眼瞳，一字一句地说。  
听见Maella的话语后，Brynden的眼中带着几分不易觉察的欣喜，他伸手抱住了她，低下头轻柔地在她白皙的面颊上落下一吻。  
“当然愿意，王太后殿下。”  
Brynden唇角微勾，露出温和笑容。  
“你可以直接称呼我的名字。毕竟，我们可是亲密无间的情人关系啊。”Maella踮起脚尖，靠在Brynden的耳畔低声道。温热的气息喷洒在他的耳边，像在诱惑他一般。  
他们将会永恒相伴，在这空旷而华美的宫廷里，汲取彼此身上那微薄的温暖。  
“你爱我吗？”Brynden倾身凑近，伏在Maella的耳边轻声问道。  
“当然。”Maella不假思索的脱口而出，对曾经的她来说，哽在喉间的困难话语，对于现在的她来说轻而易举。  
或许是因为，两人同样的卑劣，可以为了其他事物，不论是否出于本心，都亲手熄灭了能够救赎自我的微光。  
“自今日起，我们将携手共度余生。哪怕到了七层地狱，谁也不要放开对方的手。”   
两人的脸上都露出了笑容，经过木桌上的摇曳烛火映衬，这一幕显得既悲伤又诡谲。  
自Baelor离开人世那一刻起，Maella知道，她的余生再不会得到平静了。  
越过王后，直接从王太子妃变作王太后，便是神明对她的惩罚。  
像他们这种罪恶的人，根本配不上被宽恕，除了离开人世以后，接受地狱的烈焰惩罚外，再没有其他道路可供选择。  
他们都将背负着无穷的罪恶感与歉疚感，孤独地活下去。既然注定无法得到救赎，不如携手面对漫漫长夜与凛冽寒风，在翻滚黑云里寻找微弱光芒。  
“作为约定的信物。”  
Brynden俯下身，他的薄唇，轻轻覆在Maella的樱唇上。  
他并未停留过久，像是蜻蜓点水般短暂，但温热的感触依旧在红唇上挥之不去。  
“好。”  
Maella踮起脚尖，小心翼翼而温柔地吻上了Brynden的唇角，像是触碰到了薄荷叶般冰凉而苦涩。但她并未退缩，反而抬手揽住他修长的脖颈，加深了这个吻。  
她闭上了双眸，慢慢地品味着这个吻。她能够闻到他身上淡淡的药草香，没有刺激的味道，闻起来令人舒适。  
Brynden的吻，是悲伤而温柔的吻。  
Baelor的吻，是什么味道的呢？  
她仔细地想了想，而后得出结论。  
是由冬日里的暖阳，春日里的微风，夏日里的树叶，秋日里的果实结合起来的味道。纯洁美好得让她感觉不真实，是只有在幻梦里才能够体会到的欢愉喜乐。  
只是，她再也没有机会亲吻他了。  
他们约莫是再也不会相见了吧，即使死亡也无法改变这个事实。像他那样高尚的人，肯定会去天国。像她那般罪恶的人，只配堕落地狱。  
她好想再见他一面，却又对此感到惶恐。  
听着吱吱的虫鸣声和簌簌的落叶声，Maella将视线转向了窗外，漆黑的夜空里挂着一轮皎洁的明月，像希望般明亮。  
清亮的月色映衬得厅内绘有华美图案的彩窗愈发耀眼，使她睁不开眼，去直视中央彩窗上绘着的的神明。  
她在心里默默地思考道，她对Brynden的情感，究竟算什么呢？  
是对同类的同病相怜？或是同感的知己情感。  
不论怎么想，都无法得出结论。  
但Maella很清楚，如果有Brynden的陪伴，接下来的日子会变得好过一些。  
他一定也是这样想的吧。  
两人注定要在孤独的黑暗里沉沦一生，这是命运赐给他们的惩罚。  
她会承受所有的痛苦，忍受一切的悲伤，只为了换取内心片刻的宁静。  
即使后悔，她也必须坚定地走下去。


End file.
